


Resphoina

by enmacozarts



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Revelations Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmacozarts/pseuds/enmacozarts
Summary: Insecurity and fear for the future grips Takumi





	

For all of the times Takumi acts overly confident and secure, there are just as many times that he is truly insecure in everything he’s ever done. In those time, his confidence wavers.

Especially in regards to his wife, Corrin.

She is a woman of ethereal beauty and grace; a woman who expertly led Hoshido and Nohr to victory over an ancient divine dragon. A woman who reclaimed a lost land and became its queen.

She is a woman who, in the times he is feeling down, he believes belongs with someone _better_ \- someone like his elder brother.

Takumi had known about Ryoma’s feelings for their long-lost ‘sister’ since he was a small boy. It wasn’t hard to tell how much the rest of his family mourned the loss of the white-haired princess and their father, the King. Nobody touched much on King Sumeragi’s death after his burial commencement, instead looking towards the only thing that could still offer a glimmer of hope in the dark times: the abducted princess. Ryoma, more than anyone else.

The crown-prince took every waking moment as a chance to get stronger and bring his captive sister back to her true home with her true family and Takumi could tell that as Ryoma grew taller, his shoulders broadened, and his muscles strengthened, that it was all for _her_. It made him grow envious and bitter; completely unable to accept her back into their family when she was finally returned to them.

Takumi grew even more bitter by the lovestruck longing that swept through his brother’s eyes months after the tragedy that took their mother from them. It was common knowledge among the royals of Hoshido that Queen Mikoto was not King Sumeragi’s first wife, meaning that Corrin could not be related to any of the children by blood, but it was also agreed upon that the blood coursing through her veins did not make her any less their sibling. How could Ryoma overlook that fact and fall in love with her? How could he not blame her for Mikoto’s death?

How could Corrin turn Ryoma down in favor of _him_?

“Takumi, is something wrong?” Her voice always seems to cut through his reverie and bring him back to the present, “you seem upset. Did something happen?”

“Why did you turn brother down...? He has loved you for eternities.”

The answer to that was and still is simple: she was not in love with Ryoma. Ryoma had never been able to make her heart shudder in her chest and her face light up the same way Takumi always could.

“Gods, Takumi…” Her lips find their way up his jaw, across his cheeks, nose, and forehead, “is it not obvious by now that I am madly in love with you?”

“But he is a king and-” She silences him with her lips.

“Are you not a king yourself? You are married to the Queen of Valla; does that not make you its King? I chose you because I saw something that I did not see in your brother - I saw a man that I would like the chance to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Corrin feels Takumi nuzzle his face into her neck and sighs; when will he be able to see himself as she sees him?

“... But I am nowhere near as masculine as brother; not only do I have long hair, but a feminine face and small shoulders.”

“Takumi… I will say this as many times as it takes for you to get it through your thick skull; I am wholly and absolutely in love with you for who you are. I love every bit of you from the tips of your gorgeous hair right down to the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh.There is nothing in all of the worlds that could convince me that you are not perfect enough for me. I love you, and Gods would I love to start a family with you. _You, Takumi!_ The King of Valla!”

He sniffs and gently strengthens his hold on her waist trying to level himself again. It isn’t too often that he cracks and crumbles, but whenever he does, she’s right there to put him back together and say the words he needs to hear the most.

“I love you with all of my heart and soul, Corrin. I promise you that I will not let you down, nor our family… the one we will create together.” 

That sounds lovely. More than lovely actually, it sounds absolutely perfect. A family together with the love of his life? What more could a man ask for when she gives him everything and more? Truly Corrin is a perfect being.

“ _Kamui!_ Don’t you see that I’m not good enough to be with you, let alone impregnate you? I may be the King, but I do not rule over anything and I definitely am not worthy of your hand nor your country!”

The look of hurt on her face makes the tears welling in Takumi’s eyes pour over. “Gods, Corrin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that… it’s just… I love you so much and I feel so underwhelming when I compare myself to brother. You look so good with him and his regality suits you so well… it’s hard not to think that you belong with him instead, especially since he still is largely in love with you.”

“Good for you that his love for me is ill fated, because Takumi, my love, I’m already carrying your child - our child.”

She grabs his hands and rests them on her abdomen. “They are the symbol of our love.”

For once his fears are quelled and there’s no small voice saying that _he’ll never be good enough_ because he is, he really is and with the growing life underneath his fingers, he finally feels a sense of calm.


End file.
